Electronic devices may need to detect the phase of current or voltage signals in circuits of the device or in circuits of other devices within a system. In some applications, an electronic device may need to determine the phase difference between two signals. Existing phase detection circuits, devices, or systems may introduce harmonic distortions, require complex circuitry, or need relatively long computation times.